warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Predefinição:WeaponInfoboxAutomatic
__notoc__ }| }| }}}} Category:InfoboxOverride Statistics Mastery }Category:InfoboxOverride |Mastery}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slot |Type}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Type |Class}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Trigger Type |Trigger}} Utility }Category:InfoboxOverride Ammo Type |AmmoType}} } m/sCategory:InfoboxOverride Flight Speed |ProjectileSpeed}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Range Limit |Range}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Noise Level |NoiseLevel}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride }}|Attack Speed|Fire Rate}} |FireRate}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Spool Up Rate |Spool}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Accuracy |Accuracy}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Magazine Size |Magazine}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Max Ammo |MaxAmmo}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Reload Time |Reload}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Zoom |Zoom}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Combo Reset |SniperComboReset}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Min. Combo |SniperComboMin}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Finisher Damage |FinisherDamage}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Channeling Dmg |ChannelMult}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Block Resist. |BlockResist}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Disposition |Disposition}} |Normal|AttackName}}| |Normal|AttackName}}|Normal Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Impact}}| |Normal|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Puncture}}| |Normal|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Slash}}| |Normal|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Normal|Element}}| |Normal|ElementType}} |Normal|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |Normal|DamagePlus}} |Normal|PelletName}}s |Normal|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Normal|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Normal|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Normal|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Normal|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through |Normal|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius |Normal|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Normal|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Normal|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Normal|AmmoCost}} |Charge|AttackName}}| |Charge|AttackName}}|Charge Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Impact}}| |Charge|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Puncture}}| |Charge|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Slash}}| |Charge|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Charge|Element}}| |Charge|ElementType}} |Charge|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |Charge|DamagePlus}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Charge|ChargeTime}} |Charge|PelletName}}s |Charge|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Charge|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Charge|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Charge|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Charge|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through |Charge|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius |Charge|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Charge|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Charge|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Charge|AmmoCost}} |Area|AttackName}}| |Area|AttackName}}|Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Impact}}| |Area|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Puncture}}| |Area|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Slash}}| |Area|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Area|Element}}| |Area|ElementType}} |Area|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |Area|DamagePlus}} |Area|PelletName}}s |Area|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Area|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Area|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Area|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius |Area|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Area|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Area|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Area|Falloff}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Area|AmmoCost}} |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}| |SecondaryArea|AttackName}}|Secondary Area Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Impact}}| |SecondaryArea|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}| |SecondaryArea|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Slash}}| |SecondaryArea|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |SecondaryArea|Element}}| |SecondaryArea|ElementType}} |SecondaryArea|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |SecondaryArea|DamagePlus}} |SecondaryArea|PelletName}}s |SecondaryArea|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |SecondaryArea|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |SecondaryArea|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |SecondaryArea|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius |SecondaryArea|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |SecondaryArea|Duration}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |SecondaryArea|ChargeTime}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |SecondaryArea|Falloff}} |Secondary|AttackName}}| |Secondary|AttackName}}|Secondary Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Impact}}| |Secondary|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Puncture}}| |Secondary|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Slash}}| |Secondary|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Secondary|Element}}| |Secondary|ElementType}} |Secondary|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |Secondary|DamagePlus}} |Secondary|PelletName}}s |Secondary|PelletPlus}} } }Category:InfoboxOverride } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Burst Count |Secondary|BurstCount}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Secondary|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Secondary|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Secondary|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through |Secondary|PunchThrough}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Radius |Secondary|Radius}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Duration |Secondary|Duration}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Secondary|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Secondary|ChargeTime}} } rounds/secCategory:InfoboxOverride Fire Rate |Secondary|FireRate}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Trigger Type |Secondary|Trigger}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Ammo Cost |Secondary|AmmoCost}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Reload Time |Secondary|Reload}} } roundsCategory:InfoboxOverride Noise Level |Secondary|NoiseLevel}} |Throw|AttackName}}| |Throw|AttackName}}|Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Impact}}| |Throw|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Puncture}}| |Throw|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Slash}}| |Throw|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |Throw|Element}}| |Throw|ElementType}} |Throw|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |Throw|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |Throw|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |Throw|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |Throw|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through |Throw|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |Throw|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |Throw|ChargeTime}} |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}| |ChargedThrow|AttackName}}|Charged Throw Attacks}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Impact}}| |ChargedThrow|Impact}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}| |ChargedThrow|Puncture}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Slash}}| |ChargedThrow|Slash}}|}} }|white}} }Category:InfoboxOverride |ChargedThrow|Element}}| |ChargedThrow|ElementType}} |ChargedThrow|Element}}|}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Total Damage |ChargedThrow|DamagePlus}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Crit Chance |ChargedThrow|CritChance}} }xCategory:InfoboxOverride Crit Multiplier |ChargedThrow|CritMultiplier}} }%Category:InfoboxOverride Status Chance |ChargedThrow|StatusChance}} } mCategory:InfoboxOverride Punch Through |ChargedThrow|PunchThrough}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Damage Falloff |ChargedThrow|Falloff}} } sCategory:InfoboxOverride Charge Time |ChargedThrow|ChargeTime}} Other Attacks }Category:InfoboxOverride Slam Attack |JumpAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slam Radius |JumpRadius}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Slide Attack |SlideAttack}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Wall Attack |WallAttack}} Miscellaneous }Category:InfoboxOverride Syndicate Effect |SyndicateEffect}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Augments |Augment}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Polarities |Polarities}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Stance Polarity |StancePolarity}} Stances |Stances}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Weapon Users |Users}} }Category:InfoboxOverride Introduced |Introduced}} Variants |Family}} }|[[Category:InfoboxOverride]]| }}}} Okay! So, uh... Hi! Blame User:Falterfire for anything that goes wrong. Syntax is just . Data is pulled from Módulo:Weapons/data and formatted using Módulo:Weapons It is now possible to manually override values. Below is a version of the template with empty values you can copy & paste into any page if needed to explain how to use manual override.